


Tactitians Need To Learn!

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgan, all was was a curious boy after all he was aspiring to be a great tactitian like his father so when he finds out what really tells you the most private things about people he tries it... A lot!———————This is basically a few short stories that are related with Male Morgan and other characters getting it on!———————Morgan’s mother is going to change each chapter just for fun!———————Each chapter is Morgan with a different unit or unit’s.———————This updates on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and, Friday’s.





	Tactitians Need To Learn!

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Morgan’s mother is Sully so he has red hair!

The sun was shining and birds were singing which was what brought Morgan out of his slumber. Morgan gave a yawn as he felt the cool air hit his skin he thought to himself _“Drat! I must've left the window open last night! And I also kicked my blankets off!”_ Morgan opened his eyes and stretched his arms got up and shut the window and that’s when, as he payed back down on his bed that his penis was getting morning wood which was causing a tent in the silky semitransparent loincloth he had wore to bed. 

Morgan quickly pulled off the article of clothing and started jerking off his hardened cock as fast as he could and with only a few strokes a few gooey strands of clear cum splattered across Morgan’s chest. Morgan licked away the cum after wiping it up with his hand.

Robin was walking up the stairs in his small cottage to wake up how son Morgan. Unlike his family who say the homestead is cold Robin personally thinks that it is hot and unless they have guests over Robin usually doesn’t wear his cloak and today is no different. He was wearing a grey shirt and some pants made of a thin fabric that was made to keep the wearer cool. 

Robin had made it to Morgan’s room at the top of the staircase and without knocking he opened the door only to see his son from the future naked, lying on his bed licking cum off of his hands and, at that sight Robin couldn’t help but gain a hardon. Morgan noticed his father at the door and stared at him, his brown eyes filled with lust at Robin’s own brown eyes that were filled with equal lust.

Robin shut and locked the door, went over to the bed dropped his pants and because he had gone commando his dick popped right out at a thick rod of 5in man meat. Morgan didn’t even get them to react before his father was on the bed and forcing his dick into Morgan’s open mouth. Morgan was licking and sucking around the meat stick in his mouth with such a ferocity it caused his dad to let out a groan and put both hands on the back of Morgan’s head and pull forward just as he came depositing his cum down the back of Morgan’s throat. 

As Morgan layed in shock his father got up pulled up his pants and smiled at his son. Robin ruffled Morgan’s red hair and leaned in again invaded his son’s mouth but this time with his tounge and then after that quick invasion the star tactitian leaned back and smiled again. And as Robin unlocked the door and started to walk out of Morgan’s room he whispered to his son “I’ll love you more than I’ll ever be able to show....” And with that his father began the walk downstairs to aid Sully in her training which, she was  doing during what had occurred upstairs.

First chapter completed! If you liked it please send a comment it makes my day!


End file.
